


In a lacy wrapping

by Sylencia



Category: Naruto
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Just a bit!, Lingerie, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, how do i even tag that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: Madara is willing to do a lot for his little brother. Everything almost. This time, though ? It backfired. Or did it ?





	In a lacy wrapping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puzzle_shipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzle_shipper/gifts).



> Prompted on Tumblr by Puzzleshipper for the Prompt List #1 Imagines

Madara couldn’t believe what he was doing at the moment. Really. Like, really ? He couldn’t even remember why he accepted this to begin with, why he said yes to his brother when Izuna asked him to model for him. Oh, it wasn’t the first time, of course, Izuna had been obsessed about photography ever since he was little, their parents had bought him his very first good camera for his eleventh birthday and Izuna never stopped taking pictures since that day. And he was good. Very much so and recently, local magazines had started to ask him to work for them, to buy some of his shots.

Izuna’s speciality was nature. Despite his hyperactive personality, Izuna was the kind of person to be able to stay motionless for a long time, if he needed to and it allowed him to take breathtaking pictures. Some, who were part of his personal collection, blew Madara’s mind when he first saw them and Madara did have some of them printed to be able to use them as decoration in his flat. That was how good Izuna was with a camera between the hands.

That being said, Izuna didn’t only take pictures of landscape or nature. He liked to work with people as well, models that he paid to work with him, now he was a freelance photographer and his pictures were always good as well but Madara very much preferred the others. Still, Madara was never going to belittle his brother’s work, as all of his pictures were amazing and when Izuna called, asking him to model for him for a special shooting, Madara said yes. Mostly because he could never say no to his brother’s requests and Izuna was quite aware of it. He liked to play with it, when needed. It was exactly what happened that time and it was why Madara was sitting on his bed, a bag in hand and unable to look away from its content.

Izuna was going to be the death of him. Really.

Said bag was a paper one. Coming from one expensive shop downtown and Madara remembered flushing hard when Izuna asked him to do this for him. Who wouldn’t though ? Considering the situation… And Izuna did say Madara could go back on his word if he was too uncomfortable, if things were too much for him but that wasn’t Madara’s intention. Sure, it was going to be embarrassing for a moment and he’ll have to make Izuna promise not to show the shots to anyone ever but .. but Izuna said these pictures would only be used for the contest he was entering and that no one but the judges would see them. Unless he won. But he had little chances to win, considering the contest was organized by one of the biggest fashion magazine around. Which helped Madara relax. Just a little.

Still, Madara was thinking as he was laying down the bag’s items down on the bed, more and more embarrassed. Just the thought of Izuna going to buy these ? And Madara did have to measure his body to make sure all this would fit him … oh, Madara truly hoped Izuna wasn’t going to show anyone these pictures. He’d never forgive him.

But he had to try all these on. Izuna asked him too, to ensure all would be fine when he’d be taking the actual pictures for the contest and Madara scratched the back of his head, feeling his cheeks heat up more and more at the image forming into his mind until he breathed out softly and decided to just go for it. There was no turning back now and he shouldn’t waste anymore time. He had to make the best of the time he was home alone, try these on and hide them before he wasn’t alone anymore.

Taking off the robe he had been wearing, as he just left the shower, Madara set it aside, his eyes fixed on the whole outfit ready for him to wear and he bit his lip, grabbing the first piece of lingerie, hoping he wouldn’t mess it up.

Because yes, lingerie. Lacy, sexy, women’s lingerie. With a bra and panties and a garter belt. As well as thigh highs.

Clasping the bra on and adjusting it wasn’t that difficult. Mostly because there was a time when Madara dated girls and did help some of them out of theirs. The panties were a bit more difficult to put on, as they looked so thin and breakable and they weren’t cut to contain his male attributes. Really not and it was a bit uncomfortable at first, seeing how Madara couldn’t manage to fit his cock and his ass in these tight lacy panties at the same time and he had to settle with having the back of them become more of a thong than actual panties. Madara wasn’t sure it was what Izuna wanted but at least, it was more comfortable this way. Kind of.

The tricky part really was to put the stockings on and Madara had to be extra careful not to rip them off, seeing how thin they were, see through with a lacy hem at the top and Madara wondered for a long time how women were able to wear these on a daily basis. He was so uncomfortable, wearing them, feeling their weirdly harsh matter on his skin, grinding with the little hair he had on the legs and women were able to wear these for hours and hours ? Impossible. Or madness. Or both.

As for the garter belt, it was easy to put on and to clips the straps to the stockings, at least.

But it took time for Madara to decide to look at himself in the mirror on the dressing room’s door. It felt .. too much, for a long time, as if he was going to see something he wasn’t sure he wanted to witness but when he finally turned around and had a look at himself, Madara’s eyes widened and his breathing caught in his throat.

Because he looked … he looked .. nice. No, he was looking gorgeous. The black color of the ensemble was making a nice contrast with his fair skin, it was going with his hair so nicely and he was loving the way his waist was accentuated by the garter belt and how his legs were looking longer than they truly were. Of course, the bra’s cups were quite empty, he didn’t have boobs to fit in but .. but Madara very much liked what he was seeing and he swallowed hard, overwhelmed with his own image.

It was a surprise he was looking so good in that outfit but Madara sure as hell wasn’t going to let anyone see him like that ever. Expect for Izuna, of course. And he was going to make Izuna promise he wouldn’t show the pictures to anyone again.

Madara took some more time to admire himself, completely struck with the image of him in lingerie, loving the way it was hugging his body, the feel of the lace on his skin, how sexy he was feeling at the moment. That was until he heard noise coming from outside the bedroom. Noise that very much sounded like someone unlocking the flat’s main door and Madara panicked. This .. this couldn’t be happening with right ? Like. No. No, no, no ! Not now ! It wasn’t even possible ! How could he be home that early ?

Thinking as quickly as possible, Madara first stepped toward the bed, wanting to hide under it until he realized how stupid it was. Then, he glanced at the dressing door, at the nearby bathroom but steps were heading his way, a soft voice calling his name and Madara barely had the time to grab the bathrobe he had been wearing just before, he quickly put it on, wrapping it tightly around his body and tying the sheath the best he could, just in time to see his boyfriend open the bedroom’s door.

Madara froze as Tobirama entered the room, unmoving like a deer caught in a car’s headlights, his heart pounding into his chest as he couldn’t believe what was happening and he swallowed hard but all Tobirama did was throw his jacket on the bed, before grabbing his cheeks and kissing him roughly. A little too rough, even, compared with what he usually did. Was Tobirama mad or something ?

The answer to this question arrived when Tobirama pulled back with a frown on his brow and Madara, completely forgetting his own situation, stopped Tobirama from turning away, he placed his hands on his lover’s cheeks and tilted his head to the side.

“Tobi, what’s wrong ?” He whispered, in a concerned tone. It was often, lately, that Tobirama seemed upset when coming home from work but today was another level of upset. Tobirama looked pissed and Madara didn’t like it. Tobirama didn’t have a short temper like him, it wasn’t often when he lost his composure but here he was now and Madara couldn’t help being worried, forgetting everything else at the moment.

“They fired me.”

The news shocked him. Fired ? What ? How ? Tobirama was the best in his field. The best engineer that freaking start-up ever had, Tobirama had came up with their last innovation, a knee prosthesis that worked better than any other before and he had earned a freaking prize for it! How could he be fired ?

“What ? Tobi, they .. why would they fire you !?” Madara asked in disbelief, trying very hard not to lose his temper but he was very close. They just .. couldn’t fire him, could they ? They needed him !

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Tobirama grumbled, looking away and it was obvious how uncomfortable and ashamed he was now. Which wasn’t exactly usual of him. Tobirama was the most straightforward person Madara ever met, which probably was why he fell in love with him to begin with. And now, he didn’t want to talk ? Madara didn’t like that. Very much not.

“Tobi, let’s .. sit and relax and you’ll tell me why …” Madara began, caressing his lover’s face slowly to help him loosen up a little but Tobirama jerked his head away, his frown deepening and gritting his teeth. Which was bad. Tobirama only ever gritted his teeth when very, very angry.

“I’m gonna take a shower,” he stated in a harsh tone. “And I’m not hungry so don’t cook for me.”

With that, Tobirama disappeared behind the bathroom’s door and Madara was left to sit down on the bed, very much confused. Tobirama didn’t have his older brother’s appetite but .. he never skipped a meal before. Not even when it was Madara’s turn to cook and Madara knew well how bad his cooking skills were. Which only meant that Tobirama was even more upset that he first thought and Madara bit his thumb, staring at the door Tobirama just closed, trying to come up with something to cheer him up. But all Madara wanted, at the moment, was to help him to open up. Because Tobirama probably needed to talk of what happened. It was never good, when he kept it all to himself, after all.

Entering the bathroom, Madara found his lover unmoving, leaning on his hands against the sink, with his eyes closed. And he was seething with anger, that much was obvious. It showed, in how tense his muscles were and how he kept grinding his teeth together, how he didn’t even notice his arrival and Madara hummed softly as he approached, to warn Tobirama, to make sure not to startle him and he stepped behind Tobirama, hugged him from behind, he rested his head against Tobirama’s shoulder. Madara did hope Tobirama couldn’t feel the bra through their clothes but he didn’t care that much at the moment. Not when Tobirama needed reassurance and Madara kissed his lover’s back several times, waiting for Tobirama to calm down and just breath for a moment. For Madara knew Tobirama needed to talk but forcing him to do so would only piss him off more. For now, he only wanted Tobirama to understand that he wasn’t alone in this, that he was here to help. That he was supporting him, no matter what.

It took Tobirama a couple of minutes to finally breathe out, reaching Madara’s arm with his, caressing his skin slowly and Madara hummed, kissing his back again.

“I .. was going to quit anyways,” Tobirama whispered after a moment, sighing and leaning back just a little. “I was only waiting the right moment to tell you.”

“Why ?” Madara questioned, entwining their fingers and nuzzling between his shoulder blades. “You love the job.”

“Because …” Tobirama trailed and he cleared his throat, shaking his head. “Things have been terrible lately. My boss .. ex-boss .. kept hitting on me.”

“What ?” Madara’s eyes widened, he forced Tobirama to turn around, to look at him in the eyes. “Hitting on you ? Isn’t he married with two kids ?”

“Yeah,” Tobirama sighed, leaning against the bathroom counter, running a hand through his hair. “It started with inappropriate comments. He kept saying my ass was hot and all. Then, he switched to offers and I did remind him of you but ..”

“What did he do ?” Madara whispered as harshly as he could. He couldn’t believe his ears. He didn’t doubt Tobirama’s words, he trusted him to the core of course but this ? Now he was the angry one, he could feel his blood burning through his veins and his temper was running thin now. Very thin.

“He .. touched my ass this morning,” Tobirama admitted and it explained the shame, of course. For Tobirama was a faithful man and would never, ever cheat on him. Madara knew that much.

“What ?” Madara hissed, his eyes widening and Tobirama breathed out through the nose, he looked away.

“I punched him,” he then added, his cheeks burning a little. “I broke his nose. So of course, I’m fired.”

There was a pause. A long enough pause. Until Madara snorted hard and he started laughing, without being able to stop. He was laughing so hard that his stomach started to hurt and his cheeks as well and he had to rest his forehead against Tobirama’s chest, so he wouldn’t lose his balance. It was so much like Tobirama to react this way, really, considering the situation and his laughter became even worse when Tobirama started to chuckle alongside him, wrapping both arms around Madara’s waist, nuzzling at his neck and kissing him there.

“Stop laughing,” Tobirama grumbled, pulling him closer and sighing. “It’s not funny ! I’m fired and ..”

“You broke his fucking nose !” Madara laughed harder, looking up and wiping his eyes as they were tearing up because of the moment. “I wished I could have seen that !”

“Mada, be serious,” Tobirama rolled his eyes, he looked away. “I’m ..”

“Fired, yes,” Madara sighed, trying to keep his calm now. At least, Tobirama didn’t look angry anymore, a smile pulling at his cheeks and unable to stop himself. “What of it ? That other place has been trying to hire you for the past eight months, they’ll call you as soon as they hear about you being jobless…”

“Even if I broke that jackass’ nose ?” Tobirama tilted his head to the side, pinching his lips and Madara kissed his lips, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“You’ll just have to tell them what he did,” Madara stated, he offered Tobirama a soft smile. “They wanted you so badly they offered to give you your own lab, remember ? How awesome would that be ?”

Tobirama hesitated for a moment, pouting and making faces until he eventually nodded and rested his head on his lover’s shoulder, hiding against his neck.

“You’re right,” he admitted, slowly relaxing in his arms. “But I was so .. pissed off.”

“I know,” Madara sighed. “But you should have told me about it earlier. I would have come grab you there, to remind them that you’re mine.”

“I .. just wanted to ignore him,” Tobirama whispered, and he was going to continue talking when he tensed in his arms and Madara frowned. He had managed to help his lover relax and now, he wasn’t anymore. And he didn’t like that but feeling Tobirama’s fingers grab the back of the bra he was wearing, Madara froze, his eyes widening and his heart hammering into his chest as he realized his mistake. Well, cheering Tobirama up wasn’t a mistake but it didn’t mean he wanted Tobirama to realize what he was wearing under his bathrobe.

“What ..” Tobirama breathed out and Madara pulled away from the hug quickly, making sure to keep the robe closed on his body.

“Just .. take a shower,” Madara ordered, turning away and his cheeks heating up so much. “I’ll grab some clothes for you and we’ll watch a movie before dinner since it’s so early.”

Madara’s tried to run away. He did. But Tobirama caught up with him in the bedroom, chuckling as he grabbed the robe’s side and before Madara knew it, he was standing in the middle of their bedroom wearing nothing but lingerie, his bathrobe in Tobirama’s hand as he had managed to take it off from his body probably without it being his intention to begin with. He had wanted to stop him, or so Madara thought. But it wasn’t as if it mattered, at the moment, seeing how he was standing there, unmoving, mortified.

In women’s lingerie.

Minutes ticked, Madara’s brain working full speed to try and come up with an excuse or anything that would help him out of this situation. Tobirama wasn’t talking either, as if he couldn’t find words to begin with and Madara decided it was the best moment for him to run away. He had a couple of clothes in the bathroom he left there earlier to get dressed after his shower, he only had to run there, lock himself, get dressed and ignore all what Tobirama might say afterwards. Madara was pretty sure his lover would be shocked with the whole situation. Who wouldn’t after all ? He was a man wearing women’s lingerie and looking quite fine in it but it wasn’t important. The situation was too embarrassing. And Madara couldn’t face his lover. Really not.

The exact moment he decided to move, though, Tobirama grabbed his arm in a gentle yet firm hand.

“Where do you think you’re going ?” He whispered, his tone harsh, breathless and Madara lowered his head, hoping his hair would hide his face and expression. For he couldn’t face Tobirama. He wouldn’t and he probably was going to avoid his boyfriend forever now.

“Hide forever,” Madara rasped as he was trying to free his arm from Tobirama’s hold and he gritted his teeth when Tobirama chuckled almost darkly. Oh the shame. He was never going to live it down..

“Why, aren’t you going to cheer me up a little, now ?” Tobirama asked in a teasing tone. “After I had the worst day at work ?”

“Tobi, it’s not .. I just .. it’s for Izuna’s stupid contest, I’ll get changed now,” Madara explained, unable to lie to his boyfriend anyways and he couldn’t see how he’d be able to cheer Tobirama up in these clothes. It was oh so terrible that Tobirama saw him like this. Because Madara pretty much was bisexual, even if he mostly dated guys lately, until he and Tobirama became a thing. But it wasn’t Tobirama’s case, as Tobirama was gay and never touched a woman. How terrible must he be feeling at the moment, seeing him in lingerie. How disgusted maybe, even.

“Oh but I’ll be so disappointed if you get changed,” Tobirama whispered and it took a moment for Madara to process the words. What? Why would Tobi be disappointed now ? Why wouldn’t he want him to get changed ? Sure, the lingerie looked nice on him but .. but it didn’t mean he should keep all this on. Madara, at the moment, wanted nothing but to get changed, self-conscious as hell and completely embarrassed with the situation and Tobirama…

“What .. do you mean ?” Madara questioned, a frown forming on his brow and the answer didn’t come with Tobirama’s words but with his next gesture. Because he stepped forward, his free hand reaching for his hip, caressing the lace hugging his waist so nicely and he placed an open-mouthed kiss against his neck.

“I mean, that I .. very much like what I’m seeing right now,” Tobirama moaned against his skin, pulling on his hip until Madara’s ass was pushing against his hips and Madara’s eyes widened a little when he felt the hardening cock against his butt. “And I was fired today, I could go with a little cheering up.”

Madara blinked. He wasn’t sure he heard well. Was Tobirama .. Did he like .. this that much ? Was he offering to .. oh but Madara couldn’t begin to understand why would Tobirama want him like that but of course, he was willing to cheer him up with sex. Always. He’d just take all the lingerie off and ..

But, the moment he reached for his bra to unclasp it, Tobirama shook his head, clicking his tongue, he laughed.

“Don’t take away the fun,” he whispered, running his lips against the soft skin of his neck, hands circling his waist now and feeling the lace with no shame. “I’ll have you just like that.”

“What ? Why?” Madara frowned, turning away, to face his lover now and he felt his cheeks heat up under Tobirama’s intense gaze on him. Even more when hands slid to his butt and Tobirama started playing with the panties’ hem.

“Because you are hot as hell ?” Tobirama laughed, and he bit his lip, looking away, his own cheeks burning up. “I … um, always liked lingerie. It’s pretty,” he then admitted, clearing his throat. “And it looks amazing on you.”

Madara could barely believe his ears at the moment. Barely and yet, seeing Tobirama all flushed like he was now was the best proof of his honesty. Tobirama did like seeing him like this, in women’s lingerie, he called him hot, just the same as when he wore his usual suits, he didn’t care for how these clothes weren’t fit for his gender and it did weird things to him to realize so. It reminded him how much that man loved him, obviously and Madara didn’t wait any longer to wrap both his arms around Tobirama’s neck and kiss him hard.

Before he could react, though, Tobirama was pushing him down on the bed, pinning him with his hips as he did so, never stopping them to kiss. Madara was a quite surprised with his lover’s enthusiasm at the moment, seeing how he never imagined this to be one of Tobirama’s kink but here they were now, and it was quite obvious, wasn’t it ? Tobirama already was hard against him, his hands roaming all over his body or almost all of it. Because he couldn’t stop touching the lingerie, he couldn’t stop hooking his fingers under every piece of lacy garnement he was wearing and Madara could feel his embarrassment fade away. He could almost see it, because of Tobirama’s intense reaction to his outfit and Madara smiled in the kiss.

At least, Tobirama had forgotten about his day and how he had been fired. For good reasons of course, but Madara couldn’t exactly be mad at his lover for what he did. He would have broken the guy’s nose himself, had he seen him touch his lover. Especially without his consent.

Kissing lasted for a moment, mostly because Tobirama loved kissing to begin with but Madara all but moaned when his lover’s mouth found his neck, kissing it happily, humming as he did so.

“You are so beautiful,” Tobirama was whispering to him, wrapping both arms around him now and Madara answered by spreading his legs even more, feeling very much comfortable in his outfit now. He had felt embarrassed, at first, for good reasons but this ? Tobirama looking so turned on with it ? It made Madara wonder if he couldn’t just keep the outfit once Izuna would have taken the pictures he wanted of him. And maybe buy a couple of more ensembles.

“I want you so badly,” were Tobirama’s next words and Madara’s eyes rolled back, his fingers gripping the back of his lover’s shirt, pulling at it to entice Tobirama to undress. Not that he didn’t need much more than that. He was looking very much needy right now and Madara was about to tease him a little but he didn’t have the time to, as Tobirama took his shirt off and started kissing his neck again, slowly descending toward his chest, one hand hovering over the lacy bra as if careful not to mess with it too much. Madara’s back arched without his consent, as he was feeling way too overwhelmed with it all. He was always feeling so pretty, when Tobirama was so expressive with his own feelings and attractions. Tobirama always had showed himself as cold and distant, ever since they met but their very first date made Madara realize how wrong he had been, after all. For Tobirama did wear a mask, most of the time but he happily let go of it when in front of the right people.

This mask, Tobirama had stopped wearing it completely the day they moved in together and yet, Madara couldn’t say he wasn’t a little embarrassed with it sometimes. Embarrassed with how entirely Tobirama loved him. He was pretty sure no one ever loved him the way Tobirama did before. Even now, as he was wearing lingerie, Tobirama was showing how deep his love for him was and Madara wished the moment would last forever.

It was only when he felt lips and a tongue against his belly, right above the garter belt’s hem that Madara decided it was best to keep these thoughts for later. That he should focus on the moment and how Tobirama’s hands were shaking on his skin because of how turned on he was, how he was breathing hard already and Madara moaned again, shifting his hips, hoping it would create some friction against his painful hard-on. Only for Tobirama to groan, to stop him from moving too much and Madara breathed out in a pant, his eyes closed and his skin oh so sensible under his lover’s touch.

The first time Tobirama applied one of his infamous open mouthed kissed against his lace clad erection, Madara swore hard and wondered if he wasn’t going to come right away. He nearly did so, the sensation of his lover’s mouth over the lace more intense than he had braced himself for. It was soft but hot and Madara felt like he couldn’t escape what was to come anyways. He couldn’t and he wouldn’t. Not when it felt so, so good to be there, under his lover’s body, with Tobirama so eager to please him.

And Tobirama continued with these kisses, all but pinching his cock between his lips over his lacy panties as his hands were slowly caressing his thighs, toying with his garters and obviously enjoying the feel of the high tights under his fingertips. Madara never imagined Tobirama would enjoy this, he never imagined Tobirama would be so turned on by the sight of him wearing nothing but women’s lingerie and it made him wonder what other hidden kinks Tobirama had. What he’d like to experience with him later.

It took him a moment to do so but the second Tobirama pulled the panties away to free his painful hard-on, Madara smiled. For Tobirama was good. Not just good, even, he sucked cocks just like he did everything else, perfectly and Madara remembered well the first time it happened. After their second date, as the tension had been so high and violent between the two of them, they had found a discreet alley downtown, to get a little dirty together as they hadn’t been able to wait to reach either of their home. Tobirama had kissed him hard, pinning him to the wall with his weight only, lust taking over and he had proceeded to give him the best blowjob Madara ever received before. It had been mind-blowing. And Madara had spent a long time masturbating to the memories, even after they became official as a couple.

He still did, after all and it only took Tobirama’s tongue rolling around his balls to remind him of what Tobirama very much enjoyed during these moments. Almost immediately, his hands went for his partner’s hair, pulling hard and he felt Tobirama smirk against his cock, he whimpered as Tobirama swallowed one of his balls in answer and Madara let himself be mind blown, once again.

The moment Tobirama swallowed his cock, though, Madara moaned. Hard. He didn’t know why he was so sensitive at the moment, he didn’t know why it was so better than ever before but he was enjoying himself so very much. Maybe it was because he still was a bit sensitive from last night’s ride, when he spent around an hour giving it good to his lover until Tobirama was an incoherent mess underneath him, maybe he did share this new lingerie kink with Tobirama. All in all, Madara didn’t exactly care, as long as they both ended up enjoying themselves. Just as he didn’t care for who was going to top and bottom today. Tobirama had showed him how little it mattered, as long as they both were satisfied. Madara used to be so stuck up about it, letting his pride tell him he shouldn’t bottom, if he didn’t want people to think he was weak or something of the sort. How stupid did he use to be.

Still. He was going to climax, soon. That much was obvious and Madara wanted to warn his lover about it but he could barely breathe, let alone speak. But Tobirama didn’t need a warning anyways. They knew each other very much now and he was well aware that the way Madara’s hips were jerking a little and how he was gripping his hair more forcefully with each swallow of his cock was only him trying to hold back the incoming orgasm.

“Come for me, babe,” Tobirama took the time to whisper as he pulled back, nuzzling at his cock, his eyes burning with lust. “Come for me, and I’ll be fucking you good right after.”

Madara whined, a needy mess on the bed now, as he was so close and Tobirama kept whispering all these things to him. But Tobirama knew how affected with his words Madara was, in general and today was no exception, as Madara climaxed as soon as Tobirama’s lips closed around his cock again. All Madara could do, was to call his lover’s name, hands clenching around his hair again, spending his semen deep down Tobirama’s throat and he jerked on the bed as Tobirama was pulling back slowly, his tongue swirling, lapping at his cock to taste and swallow every last drop of his semence, as he always did. But his mouth soon was on his again, kissing him hard, tongue past his lips and Madara moaned again as he could taste himself in the kiss, a panting mess but oh so happy right now. He loved it, when Tobirama was making it messy, he who always wanted everything to be ordered neatly and tidily and it seemed to be today’s mood. Probably because of Tobirama’s precedent fool mood after he lost his job. This was him, trying to relax, taking his feelings out with sex and Madara couldn’t say he didn’t like it, seeing how good it was feeling. And he couldn’t wait for the main dish !

Tobirama wasn’t wasting anytime though. Not giving him any rest, not that Madara minded and soon, Tobirama had rid himself of his trousers and underwear, throwing them away from the bed without looking up nor breaking the kiss and Madara wrapped both legs around his lover’s hips, grinding his groin against his lover’s hard cock. A way to tease him, knowing how turned on Tobirama was at the moment and Madara tiredly chuckled in the kiss when Tobirama bit his lip in answer.

“Tell me you’ll keep all this,” he muttered, burrying his face against the crook of his neck to suck marks there, unashamed with his demand and Madara moaned, tilting his hips just the way he knew Tobirama liked when in this position.

“I didn’t know you had that kink,” Madara breathed it, ignoring what Tobirama just said and the younger man laughed.

“Me neither.”

With that, Tobirama reached for the bottle of lube sitting on the nearest bedside table, grimacing when he noticed how they’d have to buy more soon and he opened it under Madara’s heated gaze. But all Madara could think about was the burn down his guts. That overwhelming need for Tobirama’s cock, how he wanted nothing but to be fucked at the moment, how he couldn’t think of anything else. Only Tobirama ever had that effect on him before, only he had ever turned him into such a mess and it was a wonder how he was even able to enjoy sex before. How disappointed would have he been, had he known how good it was supposed to feel. Only Tobirama was ever able to make him feel this way anyways. Which was good, considering how Madara only ever wanted him anymore.

Tobirama didn’t seem like he wanted any piece of lingerie off his body, Madara realized when all Tobirama did was to pull the fabric aside in order to access his entrance. And he didn’t take the time to take it slow, as he pushed the first digit in right away. Not that Madara minded as he was quite relaxed and at least, at last, he was receiving what he needed. And he moaned against Tobirama’s lips at the feeling.

Stretching didn’t last long. For Tobirama was too eager, it seemed and Madara too relaxed. He only needed lube and Tobirama applied a nice dose of it on him before he positioned himself between his hips, never looking away from his face. Madara was feeling almost self-conscious under the intensity of his gaze, almost shy but oh boy, did he want Tobirama to take him hard right now. It was all that mattered, all that counted and Madara threw his head back, as Tobirama started to push his cock inside him, he moaned, as it did hurt a little but not for long. It didn’t hurt anymore at all, when Tobirama began to rock his hips forward in a slow pace to begin with, his beautiful eyes fixed on his lace half-clad hard-on as these panties couldn’t contain it properly and Madara could have felt weirded out with it but he wasn’t. He was enjoying himself very much so and the lingerie was making him feel oh so sexy at the moment. Especially with how Tobirama liked it.

“You are so beautiful,” Tobirama was breathing out between two pants, fingers bruising his hips and looking already so close to his release. It was surprising, considering how much control over himself he usually had, considering he could last for hours if he wanted to. Tobirama was good, when it came to sex, because Madara had taken all his time to help him build up that stamina. It had been a bit selfish at first, seeing how he only had wanted for Tobirama to be able to fuck him for hours if needed but seeing his lover’s pleasure had become quite amazing as well, after some time. Madara was quite aware no one would ever make him feel that good, if they were to break up some day. Which seemed impossible by now. Not after all that time they spent together, and all they shared now.

“Tobi,” Madara was calling for his lover’s name in a breathy moan, as Tobirama kept hitting all the right places in him, as he kept pounding into him with no restraints. Oh how Madara loved that feeling, when he was fucked hard and good, when Tobirama was letting go of all control to give him what he wanted and what he needed. It felt too good, too overwhelming and seeing how Tobirama grabbed the garter belt instead of his hips, his lover truly was into lingerie. A kink he never thought Tobirama had but oh, he was going to use it, if it meant being fucked this way each time he’d be wearing an ensemble.

Madara started to nod his head at his own thoughts when Tobirama turned him around, on his all fours and took him from behind, making him moan so hard that Madara hoped the neighbors weren’t home. It was even a wonder his voice wasn’t breaking yet, seeing how he couldn’t control anything at the moment and it became even worse when Tobirama grabbed his hair forcefully.

That did it. Before Madara could control himself and hold it back, he climaxed on the spot, spending himself hard as he was spasming on top of the bed and clenching around Tobirama almost painfully. Tobirama’s frustrated moan did make him snort, as he couldn’t help it but he didn’t have enough energy left to tease his boyfriend. Tobirama knew better, he knew how sensitive he was to having his hair pulled and he shouldn’t have done that, hadn’t he wanted him to come that quickly.

Still, Tobirama didn’t seem to mind more than that. After taking in a big breath and getting a little more comfortable, he started thrusting in him again, at a slower pace this time while Madara was hiding his face against a pillow, high on his climax still and very much willing to continue anyways. And he couldn’t begin to imagine what kind of sight Tobirama had from behind him, with him so pliant, so submissive. It wasn’t often Madara was submissive after all, it usually was the other way around but oh well. He couldn’t exactly complain at the moment, especially not with how good he was feeling, how good Tobirama was giving it to him.

Tobirama did last a while longer. His pace slow but rough still, their skin clapping hard around them and the wet noises from the lube making the scene quite obvious for the neighbors, were they to be home but they couldn’t care less. Not when they were having such a good moment, not when they were enjoying themselves that much and Madara eventually closed his eyes, relaxing as he could feel another orgasm build up down his guts. One of these dry orgasms only Tobirama was able to trigger in him and he knew better but to deny himself. Tobirama always felt so proud, when it happened. He probably needed that confidence boost today.

It was only when Tobirama pulled away, after reaching his climax that Madara let himself collapse on the bed, oh so comfortable and happy with how good he was feeling. It was only fair, seeing what just happened, only normal and Madara didn’t move as Tobirama snuggled right next to him, pulling him close and kissing his face as much as he could.

“You’re keeping it,” he mumbled, making Madara chuckle and Madara cracked his eyes opened, despite how difficult it felt at the moment, he hummed.

“Izuna wants to take pictures with these ..,” he trailed and his smile widened when Tobirama frowned, the hint of a pout gracing his lips. “I could buy some other ensembles, though. Would you like that ?”

For sole answer, Tobirama kissed him hard and Madara smiled even more, too happy with the moment, with the whole situation. At least, he thought as he was pushing Tobirama on his back to settle on top of him, his lover seemed to be in a way better mood than earlier. And he’d be happy to brighten it even more, if buying lingerie was all that was needed.

It suited him quite nicely after all.


End file.
